Some of audiovisual apparatuses (audiovisual outputting apparatus) such as televisions (television receivers) and home theater sets include surround speakers in addition to a left-channel speaker and a right-channel speaker. In such an audiovisual apparatus, localization positions of sound images are allowed to be controlled by providing many speakers, and realistic sensation is largely improved. Here, the localization position of sound image is a position of a virtual sound source perceived by a viewer.
For example, in PTL 1 and PTL 2, there is proposed a television that includes a lot of speakers, arrangement of which are allowed to be arbitrarily changed depending on the purpose.